bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Brawlers
The Battle Brawlers are a team led by Dan Kuso. They were the ones who created the rules for Bakugan. They were the also the team that went up against Masquerade's minions and that put them up against some of the top brawlers in the world. Later, they became the only humans other than Masquerade to go to the Doom Dimension where they fought the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. In each of their respective brawls their Bakugan evolved meaning each of them has an evolved Guardian Bakugan. After Naga sent his forces to earth the Brawlers all took down one Hybrid Bakugan each with help from other brawlers. They eventually they earned high spots in the online rankings, making them very famous, especially after defeating Naga and returning peace to Vestroia. Members * Dan Kuso - The Battle Brawlers leader. He uses Pyrus Bakugan and his Guardian Bakugan is Helix Dragonoid. Rank: 1st * Keith Clay - A former member of the Vexos and Mira's brother. He uses Pyrus Bakugan and his guardian is Helios MK2. (Also known as Spectra Phantom when battling.) * Runo Misaki - A girl whose parents own their own cafe. She uses Haos and her guardian is Blade Tigrerra. Rank: 6th * Baron Leltoy - A boy who was originally part of the Resistance. He uses Haos Bakugan and his guardian is Ancient Nemus. * Marucho Marukura - A rich kid who uses Aquos Bakugan and his guardians are Preyas, Minx Elfin, and Akwimos. Rank: 7th * Shun Kazami - A ninja who's mother fell into a coma. He uses Ventus and his Guradians are Master Ingram and Hawktor. Rank: 3rd * Julie Makimoto - Dan's "Number One Fan". She uses Subterra and her Guardian is Hammer Gorem. Rank: 8th * Mira Clay - The leader of the Bakugan Resistance back when the Bakugan were enslaved and Keith's sister. She uses Subterra Bakugan and her guardian is Magma Wilda. * Gus Grav - A former member of the Vexos and Spectra's sidekick who joined the Brawlers after they destroy the Alternative. He uses Subterra Bakugan and his Guardian is Rex Vulcan. * Alice Gehabich - The granddaughter of a famous scientist. She uses Darkus and her guardian is Alpha Hydranoid. Rank: 2nd * Ace Grit - A former member of the resistance. He uses Darkus Bakugan and his guardian is Midnight Percival. Minor Members *Joe Brown - The Battle Brawlers' Webmaster. His Guardian Bakugan is Wavern. *Chan Lee - Is a Kung-Fu artist from China who was once the 3rd ranked player in the world. Her Bakugan is a Pyrus Fortress. *Klaus Von Hertzon - Is a Descendant of German nobility was once the Second Ranked player in the world. His Bakugan is a Aquos Sirenoid. *Julio Santana - He was once the 4th Ranked player in the World. His Bakugan is a Haos Tentaclear, and he lives in Spain. *Billy Gilbert Is Julie's Best Friend. He is from the United States. He was once the 10th Ranked player in the world. His Bakugan is a Subterra Cycloid. *Komba O'Charlie - Was the 5th ranked player in the World. His Bakugan is a Ventus Harpus, and he is from Kenya. *Bakugan Video Game Main Character: although Non-Canon he defeats all the Brawlers and reaches Number 1 and Dan makes him an official member. His Bakugan is Leonidas and Omega Leonidas. Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers